Problem: Simplify the expression. $-8n(-3n-4)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-8n}$ $ = ({-8n} \times -3n) + ({-8n} \times -4)$ $ = (24n^{2}) + (32n)$ $ = 24n^{2} + 32n$